1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact resolver/encoder assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore resolver/encoder assemblies have been proposed which include a stator housing with a rotor journalled therein and an external electronic circuit board having electronic components electrically coupled to the stator and rotor windings of the resolver/encoder.
Such assemblies were bulky, required connections between the stator housing and the circuit board, and were subject to harmful environmental conditions, e.g., moisture.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the resolver/encoder assembly of the present invention differs from the previously proposed resolver/encoder assemblies by providing a compact assembly having all the major components thereof mounted in a resolver/encoder housing through use of a flexible printed circuit board which can be rolled or coiled into a generally cylindrical configuration and mounted in the resolver/encoder housing.